icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Rulue
is Arle's rival and is a powerful martial artist. She's madly in love with Satan, which means she'll pretty much do anything he says. Most of those orders involve hassling Arle, which Rulue has no problem with given that she's jealous of Arle's magical powers. Her servant is a huge minotaur, despite having substantial amount of physical ability to defend herself. Biography Appearance Generally, Rulue is a young adult with long blue hair that reaches to her waist and turquoise eyes. A recurring feature of Rulue is she wears jewelry, commonly a necklace, bracelets, and anklets, that go through design changes between games. Starting with Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, she would also start wearing earrings, choker, and belt. The attire she wears varies between games, but in older games she commonly wore a type of strapless dress held together by a yellow sash around her waist that emphasizes white colors. Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary and Puyo Puyo 7 would have a variant of the design that separates the top and bottom giving the impression of a long skirt and midriff, while from Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary onward she instead wears what appears to be a mini dress and a long vest/jacket strapped on top of it. In earlier games she lacked any footwear, but from Puyo Puyo~n onwards she would start wearing sandals. Personality True to her self-proclaimed title of Fighting Queen, she tries to have a sense of finesse yet assertion towards others, often trying to assert herself while trying to keep a calm dignified tone. However she also tends to be selfish with her goals, which often causes her to lose her temper when things don't go her way. For example she tends to get jealous if anyone tries to "take" Satan from her, and will start getting agitated if her appearance or title is ignored or mocked. This sometimes causes her to preform antagonistic acts, for example in Madou Monogatari III Rulue making Minotaur drive Arle into the forest because of her being upset that Satan wants Arle. Although normally capable herself, she prefers others like Minotaur to do her dirty work. She's also somewhat of a poser, not being afraid to show off her body towards others. Abilities Notably, she stands out for lacking the ability to cast any magic in a generally magical world. Instead, Rulue has high proficiency in martial arts, performing palm strikes and kicks such as "Haganshou" (Rock Crushing Palm Strike) and "Fuujinkyaku" (Wind God Kick). She can also manipulate Ki energy, as demonstrated in the move "Power Wave". Relationships ;Arle She sees her as a rival in love, as Arle is the primary target for Satan's advances. She is not afraid to hassle with her to assure that Satan is hers alone. However, she does not despise her. In the ending of Madou Monogatari III, she travels alongside her to magic school, so that she can learn how to cast magic. ;Satan She is deeply in love with him, ever since they met in Madou Monogatari: ARS. Rulue will do anything to win his affections, in spite of him having only eyes for Arle. History Madou Monogatari series Rulue debuted as the primary antagonist of Madou Monogatari III. Rulue believes that Satan has chosen to marry Arle and thus sends Minotauros to eliminate the girl. Rulue serves as the final boss of the Game Gear version, while Minotauros is the final opponent in the MSX and PC98 games. Rulue is also one of the three playable characters in Madou Monogatari: ARS; her chapter is a prequel that explores her infatuation with Satan and ends with a battle against Count. Puyo Puyo Rulue is the second-to-last opponent. Blinded by love, she attempts to stop Arle from reaching Satan. In the English version, she is known as Lulu. Silvana attempts to convince Lulu to come to her senses, but she is too infatuated with the Dark Prince to listen. Puyo Puyo Tsu Rulue again serves as the second-to-last opponent. She believes that Arle knows the secret of the tower and wonders how long that Arle can "play dumb" against her. Puyo Puyo Sun In Arle's story, Rulue casually greets Arle. When Arle mentions that she wants to reach Satan's castle, Rulue quickly stands up and orders Minotauros to get rid of her. Minotauros, not knowing his own strength, uses a giant leaf to blow Arle and Rulue away. In Schezo's story, Rulue stops Schezo as he passes by and asks whether he has seen a body as lovely as hers. When Schezo says that he's not interested in her thin body, Rulue begins to wonder aloud about him, which causes him to nervously inch away. Minna de Puyo Puyo Rulue appears three times; once in Gachinko Dungeon, one in Dark Prince's Castle, and a final time in Trial Labyrinth. She believes that Arle is intentionally trying to get close to Satan, despite the fact that Arle does not learn of his plot until the end of the game. During her battles (excluding her first one), her Puyo field is usually filled with 3 layers of Point Puyo and Hard Puyo, making the fight a bit more challenging. However, the presence of these Nuisance Puyo can also be an advantage to the player; performing even just 2 chains on top of the Point Puyo will usually defeat Rulue instantly. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Nazo Puyo and other spinoffs Rulue is the protagonist of one of Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue's Roux's scenarios, and is the main character of Super Nazo Puyo 2 and Rulue's Spring Break. Trivia * Rulue is replaced by Scratch in Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and Meta Knight in Kirby's Avalanche. * Rulue is the only character from the first Puyo Puyo that lacks a vocal phrase. This may be related to the fact that she is not battled in the PC-98 version of Madou Monogatari 123. * Rulue is one of three characters to switch voice actors between the Saturn and N64 versions of Sun. The others are Skeleton-T and Incubus. * According to the manual in Puyo Puyo DA!, her favorite food is beef, which bothers Minotauros. ** This fact is later referenced again in Puyo Puyo!! Quest in an official Rulue-themed spoof of the main menu for April Fools 2017, where the Single-player Quest menu button is changed to read . * Rulue is the only character besides Schezo or Klug to have a unique henshin animation in Puyo Puyo 7; her second mini/chibi animation is different from it's counterpart in normal and deka. Rulue is also the only one of two characters whom didn't have an outfit change for the game, the other being Lemres. Her chibi outfit, was also recycled from Rulue's Spring Break. * Raffina in Puyo Puyo Fever draws many parallels to Rulue, most prominently in both being rivals to the main character and excelling in physical techniques rather than magical abilities. ** The two become friends in later media including 20th Anniversary and select Drama CD scenarios. Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo * ''Puyo Puyo Tsu * Puyo Puyo Sun * Puyo Puyo~n' * Puyo Puyo Box * Minna de Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris Madou Monogatari * Madou Monogatari 3 * Madou Monogatari: ARS * Madou Monogatari (Saturn) Spinoffs * Nazo Puyo: Arle's Roux * Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue's Roux * Super Nazo Puyo 2 * Waku Waku Puyo Puyo Dungeon * Rulue's Spring Break * Seriri's Happy Birthday * Puyo Puyo DA! * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade * Puyo Puyo!! Touch Character specific mechanics Super attack/Skills ;Puyo Puyo~n :Shin Jo-oh Ranbu: The player's field is turned upside down and all Nuisance Puyo are removed. ;Pocket Puyo Puyo~n :14-Iron Drop: The opponent receives 6 Iron Puyo. ;Puyo Puyo Box :Neo Break: All Puyo in the opponent's tallest column change to Nuisance Puyo. ;Puyo Puyo Chronicles : Special Skill: : Change 1 color of puyos into red puyos, and defense of red allies decreases. (MP 30) : Auto Skill: : Attack of allies increases, and reflects part of taken damage. (12 same-time clear) : Dropset Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Madou Monogatari Category:Female